Cinderaco
by Jane-Lily
Summary: Kindof a cinderella version of harry potter. Draco is a rich nobles son forced to work as a servant in his own home. Will a chance meeting with the prince change his bad fortune? Harry Draco slash & Mpreg. Now complete.
1. Cinderaco

Cinderaco  
Summery: Draco is a rich nobles son forced to work as a servant in his own home. Will a chance meeting with the prince change his bad fortune? Harry/Draco slash

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, the makers of Cinderella and Ever After. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this _is_ Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there is Male Pregnancy if you don't like that, then don't read, FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

**Constructive criticism** however is very much appreciated. This means giving me advice on how to improve my writing skills. Just saying that my work suck's wouldn't really help some sort of elaboration would be nice.

AN this is a reposting of a fic that I wrote a while ago. So many People had requested that I write in paragraph form so I did hope you like it. The lemon scene is not edited but there is one at my livejournel as well as the character list for this fic (under the same penname).

* * *

The speech might be a bit odd considering it goes between medieval and modern specking patterns, I'll fix it, I just need to figure out how, so just bear with me. It's barely recognizable so you don't necessarily have to worry.

* * *

Hogwarts is a large kingdom consisting of four lands Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each land is owned by a Baron/Baroness (a title that is passed on to the oldest child of a Baron/Baroness upon his/her death be it male or female) who in turn regulates commerce and puts laws upon the land and assigns Lords/Ladies with which to govern a piece of the Large land. In turn the lords/Ladies provide services for the current monarch of Hogwarts on behalf of the Baron or Baroness as the need arises, such as providing knights if a war with another kingdom should become inevitable. 

There is no imminent need to have marriages between opposite sexes, as magic is available if a couple of the same gender should wish to have a child. As such no gender restriction is befallen upon any royal who is of age (18 years) to marry. Not many people know of it but there is not even the restriction of class or age in the clause of Hogwarts royal marriage contract. As such most of the citizens of the Hogwarts might find it unusual for a royal to marry with the lower class or with someone younger then 16 years of age.

From the time Draco was born he was given everything and anything he had ever wanted. His mother doted on him and his father had always proclaimed his fondness for his heir. But happiness was not to last for when Draco was only 7 years of age his mother passed away from the cause of an illness. Only the memories they shared and the love she had for him were left behind. Draco's father, thinking that Draco must need another parents care specially when he went on such lengthy trips for the royal court, remarried to a man by the name of Tom Riddle. He was a cruel man with love for only his own two children. He however hid his cruelness well from Lucius and thus Draco's father never knew. 6 months after his marriage to Tom, Lucius went on another trip for the royal court however he never returned and news came in one day that he was killed in a raid. Only 9 and without either parent, left in the care of the man who hated him, Draco became a servant in the house that was his very own while his stepsiblings and stepfather lived a life of luxury and comfort. Now 16 years of age, Draco is used to the life he leads yet he still hasn't despaired for with each dawn he finds new hope that one day his dreams of happiness will come true. (AN corny last line from Disney's animated version of Cinderella.)

---------Royal castle-grounds---------

Ron Weasley looked at his best friend as if he was crazy. It was early in the morning and the whole of Hogwarts royal castle was hustling and bustling to start another day. Harry, the prince, had just asked Ron to yet again try to do something about Harry's inevitable marriage to Ron's younger sister.

"Harry mate Ginny is bethroed to you there isn't much I can do about it."

"Try anything, do anything" Harry says flailing his hands about "just convince your parents to call it off. "

Ron raises an eyebrow at him "And have my head chopped off. I don't think so. You know how your father is about you getting an heir and all."

Just then James Potter, King of Hogwarts says Good morning to the chatting friends as he passes them by with a hoard of guards following him close behind.

"Father" Says Harry as he falls in step withhis fatherwhile Ron follows the two royals.

"Yes Harry?" asks James as he rapidly walks to the group of carriages awaiting him.

"I need to talk to you"

"Well hurry up. I haven't got much time."

"I don't want to marry Ginny."

"Harry we've been through this. You need an heir and consort. Ginny is the most suitable spouse for you."

"But she loves someone else."

"That can be easily taken care of."

"Why do you insist on making both our lives miserable. You know neither one of us will be happy with this marriage." Says Harry angrily and glaring at his father.  
James halts in his steps and turns around, fixing Harry with a stare.

"Well suck it up. _You're_ the crown prince. You have responsibilities and you _will_ fulfill them." He turns back around with a flourish of robes and hurriedly makes his way towards the carriages.

"But father..."

"Ouch" says Ron as soon as the king gets out of earshot.

"Shut up Ron!" Huffs Harry as he Walks back up to the royal castle sulking.

As soon as James gets in the carriage he is bombarded with questions from his wife.

"What was Harry talking to you about? He looked a bit upset." Asks Lily Potter as she Opens the curtains and tries to get a glimpse of her son.

"The same thing that always makes him upset." Answers James nonchalantly as he takes his seat and the carriage starts to move.

"His marriage?" Lily hazards a guess.

"What else?"

"Won't you please reconsider." Asks Lily pleadingly

"What and let him walk around with his silly notion of love."

"You and Lily fell in love." Points out Remus who was sitting with his husband on the other side of the royal couple.

"Well that's different. Lily and I were bethroed. We fell in love after we got married. Harry and Ginny can do that too."

"Well it doesn't look like he's going to fall for her anytime soon. And I've heard that the Weasley girl has already given her heart to the son of Lord Longbottom." Says Sirius

"Well what do you propose we do?" says James giving Sirius an exasperated look. "The kingdom needs an heir. If something happened to Harry, and me who will take the crown? And I'm not getting any younger you know I'd like to hear the pitter patter of little feet of my grandchildren in that castle before I go."

"Why not hold a ball?" intones Remus.

"A what?" James asks as he looks at Remus questioningly.

"A ball. Have all the eligible men and women attend and have Harry choose a potential spouse form them."

"You know that's not a bad idea." Contemplates Lily.

The Carriage stops at its destination and James gets out saying "and if he refuses to choose I'll tell him he'll have to marry Ginny. If not for himself he'll do it for her. It may not be love but he still cares for her. Oh we've got him now. Thank you Remus."

"That's..." starts Remus but James exits all together before he could finish "…not exactly what I had in mind."

Sirius looks at Lily and Remus "well let's hope he finds his true love."

"I sure hope so. He'll need his consorts love to run the kingdom or I fear he'll crumble under the pressure of it all. He already feels trapped. Why can't James see that?" Says Lily worriedly

"Because he's daft." Says Sirius and Remus hit's him upside the head for the comment "ouch!" cries Sirius as he rubs the back of his head

---------Malfoy Castle-West wing---------

Draco Malfoy walks in to Pansy's room with three breakfast trays and lays down her breakfast on the nightstand "Good morning Pansy. have a nice night?" He says as he picks up Pansy's dirty clothes while balancing the other two breakfast trays.

Pansy looks haughtily at Draco "What do you mean by that? Are you implying something?"

"Of course not Pansy I was just…"

"Good then stop asking nonsensical questions and get to work." She looks as Draco picks up her dirty cloths form the day before, trying to balance them with the other two trays of food. "some of those need sewing too." She say's. "Oh and make sure you get my shoes back from the cobbler. I have a tea party to go to tomorrow afternoon. I'm planning on wearing those."

"Alright Pansy" answers Draco as he walks out of Pansy's room and into Dudley's room where he does the same with the dirty cloths and the breakfast tray now trying to balance the two baskets as well as the last tray of food."

Dudley opens his eyes and looks around blearily "what's all the noise?"

"Good morning Dudley." says Draco smiling at Dudley as he's about to exit the room.

Dudley scowls at Draco and goes back to sleep without saying a word.

Draco enters Tom's room and lays the breakfast tray down on the nightstand. "Good morning father." He says respectfully to Tom who was on his bed already wide-awake stroking his pet snake.

"Good morning." Says Tom giving Draco a cold detached look "I trust you know what your chores are for today."

"Yes father"

"Good then get going. I don't have any extra work today. Unless Pansy and Dudley asked for something, you have the rest of the day off once you're finished."

"Yes father," says Draco, he picks the basket of dirty cloths and goes towards the door trying to balance all three of the laundry baskets. "Thank you father."

TBC...

* * *

Please R&R just so I know you read it. Say good or bad whatever. Long review short review, anything. Just something that indicates that you read. 


	2. Cinderaco 2

Cinderaco

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, the makers of Cinderella and Ever After. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this _is_ Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there is Male Pregnancy if you don't like that then don't read, FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

* * *

--------Royal Castle-Ball room--------- 

"I'm sure you'll do splendidly into making this ball a success." James says to the two young ladies in front of him.

"Yes your majesty." Say's Lavender Brown, the royal decorator.

"Thank you for letting us plan such an auspicious occasion." Say's Parvati Patil Lavender's Friend and colleague.

"You are the best decorators in Hogwarts after all. If there is anything you need just ask Molly or Sirius or myself if I'm here."

"We will your majesty." Says Lavender Curtseying

James smiles at them then turns to address one of the other servants. "Donovan"

"Yes your majesty"

"Tell Harry to come meet me in the family chambers."

"Yes your majesty." Donovan takes a bow and leaves.

"Now if you'll excuse me Ladies" James bows slightly to them and then exits.

"Wouldn't it be great if his highness chose one of us." Says Lavender wistfully.

"It'll be a dream come true." Say's Parvati with an equally dreamy look.

"Speaking of which." Say's Lavender as she uses eyes to indicate towards the smaller door leading into the thrown room "here he comes."  
"Good morning your highness" both say curtseying when Harry walks by.

"Good morning ladies" Harry bows his head a bit and walks out through the double doors at the front.

"Oh isn't he dreamy." They both sigh as they watch the doors to the thrown room close.

---------Malfoy Castle-grounds---------

"I'm really sorry about this Draco. I seriously do wish I could do something for you, but considering my current situation…" Severus Snape says as he gives Draco an apologetic look.

"It's alright Severus. There's no need. I know you're doing what you can; it's all I can ever ask." Says Draco sincerely.

"It's just…I just feel so helpless. I promised your parents but…" Severus sighs.

"Severus this isn't any of your fault, this is just how my life turned out and I'm used to it. There's no need for you to worry."

"I hate what they're doing to you, and yet you remain bright and cheerful as always. I don't know how you do it; I do admire you for it though. " Says Severus Giving Draco a fond look and a smile.

"It's been years since Father died. I seriously wish I can gain acceptance from Tom." Draco says.

"He doesn't care what you do Draco" Severus scoffs "besides looking between that fat son and whiny daughter I think you're better off without that mans affections."  
"Severus you shouldn't say such things." Draco says seriously but sniggering none-the-less.

Severus raises an eyebrow "like hell I can't it's true after all." He takes out a watch from his cloak "I have to go I'll visit you again next week ok."

"Alright" says Draco as he gives Severus a quick hug "I'll see you."

"Oh! I almost forgot" Severus takes out a small box from his cloak "Blaise told me that you had grown fond of these so I decided to buy some from a peddler yesterday at the market."

Draco takes the offered box and opens it "chocolate! Oh thank you Sev. I really do like them." Draco says excitedly as he takes one piece and pops it in his mouth, relishing the bitter sweetness of chocolate.

Severus chuckles as he looks at his godson "Glad I wasn't misinformed. "Enjoy and…hide them. Goodness knows what those horrid siblings of yours would do with it if they found it."

"Probably eat it would be my guess but don't worry I like chocolates too much for them to find it and I rarely get to have them. I'll keep it safe. Thank you Sev." Draco say's as he gives Severus another hug.

"You are very welcome." Says Severus returning the hug. He lets go and smiles at Draco "Until next week then."

"Until next week." Draco confirms.  
Severus walks towards his carriage and gets in waving at Draco.  
Draco waves back as he gets in the carriage as it trots away.

Just as the Carriage pulls away Draco gets hit with something from behind "ow!" he says rubbing the back of his head and turning around.

As he turned around he saw his best friend Bliase grinning impishly at him.

"Blaise you moron, that hurt. I'm so gonna get you for this" says Draco as he walks towards Blaise threateningly.  
Blaise walks backwards turning around and breaking into a run "you'll have to catch me first!"

Draco shoves the box of chocolates in his trouser pockets and runs after Blaise.  
The two run around for a while in the field of green grass until Blaise stops to take a breath. Taking that chance Draco tackles him to the ground and straddles his hips while locking both of Blaise's hands above his head with a hand.

"Hum now I wonder what I should do with you for hitting me with that rock." Smirks Draco.

"It was just a pebble Dray it barely even grazed you." Says Blaise with an innocent look on his face.

Draco shakes his head "it hurt a bit" he says pouting.

Blaise laughs out loud "you're such a drama queen Dray"

Draco looks at him indignantly "Oh now that deserves a punishment" Draco starts tickling Blaise with his free hand as Blaise squirms and starts laughing harder "stop… stop please I won't … won't throw … anything at you …again … I …swear." begs Blaise in between giggles as tears leak out of his eyes.

Draco contemplates while still tickling him "and you won't call me a drama queen?" he probes.

"And won't … call you … a drama queen."

"Promise?"

"Promise, I swear …really just …stop. Please"

Draco smirks as he stops tickling and loosens his grip on Blaise's hands. "That's better."  
Blaise gasps for air as he glares at Draco "you play dirty Draco."

"I try," says Draco fluttering his eyelashes.

"Yeah." Blaise Brings himself up and rest on his elbows "Well can you at least get off me you're heavy."

Draco ignores Blaise and stares near his head. "Hey"  
Blaise looks at him raising an eyebrow.

"It's a four leaf clover." He reaches a hand plucking the clover form the ground.

"So?" questions Blaise.

"I heard once from a someone that if you wish on a four leaf clover your wish will come true."

Blaise scoffs at him "that's just superstition. One works toward their dreams. Wishing won't get you anywhere."

"Won't hurt to try though" says Draco as he gets off Blaise and sits next to him. He closes his eyes and wishes with the clover closed around his palm then he takes off his shoe and puts the clover in it.

Blaise looks at the shoe questioningly as Draco puts the shoe back on.

"What's with the shoe?"

"Well she told me that if you wish on a four leaf clover and then put it in your shoe and the clover gets lost then the wish would come true."

Blaise snorts and shakes his head in disbelief "I can't believe this."

"See if you make fun of me when my wish comes true." Says Draco sniffing and Crossing his arms.

"Well _if_ it does. What did you wish for anyway" He gets up and extends a hand for Draco to take.

Draco takes the hand as he hauls himself up "can't tell or it won't come true."

"You'll tell me though when it does comes true? Right?"

"I thought you didn't believe in this," says Draco as he raises an eyebrow at Blaise.  
Blaise Shrugs at him.

"Yeah I'll tell you" He looks at his surroundings "it's getting late. It looks like the suns about to set. I need to get back. I needed to get Pansy's shoes back from the cobbler's. " Draco Runs ahead waving back at Blaise "I'll see you."

"Yeah bye" Blaise says as he waves after.

---------Royal Castle-family chambers---------

"You cannot be serious"

"We've been thinking long and hard about this Harry. Either you chose someone at the ball or marry Ginny."

Harry glares at his father as he gives frustrated sigh "I can't believe you."

"Look at it this way you're at least getting a choice." Says Lily trying to console her son.

"Some choice. Fine if I must I must." Harry says as he Storms out of the room.

Lily gives James a disapproving look.

"What?"

TBC...

* * *

Please R&R just so I know you read it. Say good or bad whatever. Long review short review, anything. Just something that indicates that you read. 


	3. Cinderaco 3

Cinderaco

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, the makers of Cinderella and Ever After. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this _is_ Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there is Male Pregnancy if you don't like that, then don't read, FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

* * *

---------Royal Castle-Harry's chambers--------- 

Ron walks into Harry's Chambers "what are you doing?" he asks as he sees his best friend hastily packing a bag.

"Escaping" says Harry as he puts more things in his bag.

Ron rises an eyebrow at him "care to elaborate?"

"I just need to get out… for a while."

"Harry you know…" starts Ron.

"Just please Ron. I need this. I need to feel freedom, if only for a few days. Don't worry I'll be back a few days before the ball."

"I'll have to tell…" Ron hesitates.

"For our friendships sake Ron let me have this" Asks Harry pleadingly at Ron.

Ron sighs "5 minutes that's all I'm giving before I go and tell the king."

"Thank you Ron." He says as he gives Ron a hug "You don't know what this means to me"

"Just bring yourself back here in one piece."

"Alright bye I'll see you," He says as he hurriedly exits out of the room.

"Yeah."  
---------Malfoy Castle-Grounds---------

Draco reaches up and picks another apple and puts it in his satchel. He then peers inside the satchel, and seeing that it's full he gets down from the tree. "I think that's enough" he picks up an apple and bites it as he walks back the path towards the Castle

"yum."

Just then someone riding a horse passes him by. Draco looks intently at the horse and gets an incredulous expression on his face

"that's our horse." Heyells runningafter the horse

"stop thief!" His shoe falls off of his feet and the four-leaf clover falls out of it. Draco picks the shoe up not noticing the clover and runs after the horse thief, shoe in hand.

"Stop oh, you're not getting away from me" He throws the half eaten apple at the back of the rider, which is promptly followed by his shoe. The "horse thief" halts the horse and turns around

"ouch! What in the bloody world…" Harry takes down his hood, his robe becomes slightly skewed as he does this and the royal family insignia is shown on his right breast.

Draco's eyes practically pop out of his socket as he sees the insignia "Oh my goodness. Your highness, I'm extremely sorry." He gets down on his knees "I didn't know… please don't have me hanged." Says Draco pleadingly.

Harry blinks at him "what… oh, right I won't have you hanged for your action if you tell me why you were throwing objects at my person…It hurt" He says slightly whining as he rubs his shoulder.

"Wow talk about déjà vu."

"Excuse me"

"I…I'm really sorry I hadn't realized that you were the prince."

Harry looks at Draco incredulously. "So you just go around throwing things at random people.

"No! No of course not. It's just…I thought you were stealing our horse." He gives an uncertain look to Harry. "Of…of course you weren't, seeing as everything here belongs to you anyway, your highness. I'm sorry," He says bowing his head still in his kneeling position. "Really I am, I…I don't want to die. Please don't have me killed."

"Oh no don't worry I won't. Um… just…here's for the horse." Says Harry as he throws a small bag full of coins at the ground as he maneuvers the horse. "I'll bring it back just don't tell anyone that I came around here alright?"

Draco nods his head vigorously "of course your highness."

"Right well I'll be off." Harry says as he Gallops away.

Draco lets out a relieved breath and gets up dusting his robes (not that it's going to do much good) "why do I have to get myself into these situations." He looks at the small bag of coins and picks it up "well at least I got something out of it. Now I can pay some offathers debt and bring back Uncle Ted." He walks towards the castle again with a spring to his step.

AN whenever Draco refers to father he means Tom R. not Lucius. Lucius he calls papa.

---------

"Ted!" cries Andromeda Tonks as she runs and hugs her husband, Ted Tonks

"I missed you too love" Says Ted as he hugs his wife back tightly and pulls slightly away to give a lingering kiss.

"How?" asks Andromeda looking at her husband curiously?

"Draco got me." Ted says looking in Draco's direction smiling.

Andromeda looks at Draco questioningly "how?"

Draco shrugs "they auctioned him off to the highest bidder."

"Where did you get so much money?"

"That's not important." Says Draco trying to wave off the question.

Andromeda gives him an incredulous expression.

Seeing her expression Draco hastens to give a reason "Don't worry someone just gave the money to me to borrow one of our horses. Father won't notice it's gone and it'll be returned anyway."

Andromeda purses her lips looking at Draco then sighs "well I suppose."

"You worry too much."

"I have the right to be. That monster that you insist on calling your father wants to sell your body off to all those…people." she says moving her hands and sneering. Somewhere along the conversation she had gotten out of her husbands embrace but the two were still standing close together.

"Don't worry there's no way I'll let anyone do that to me. You know I intend to stay pure for the one I love."

"Either way. You never can say no to Riddle. It worries me." Say's Andromeda looking at Draco fretfully.

"Don't let him hear you address him so informally."

"I'm not that stupid." She gives Draco a hard Look. "Just be careful alright? He doesn't like you no matter how much you hope for him to" she makes her way towards Draco and takes his face in her hands looking at Draco's face sadly "and unfortunately for you he'll try anything to taint you in anyway so no one wants you."

"I can take care of myself, don't worry so much auntie." Says Draco softly looking into his aunt's sad eyes.

"I hope so love I sure hope so."

AN> Narcissa used to be a servant girlat Malfoy Manor that Lucius took a liking to and married,thus Andromeda is still a servant. Though her sister's ranking changed from servant to Baroness through marriage, Andromeda's did not change at all.

---------Royal Castle-Throne Room---------

"He what!" Booms James Potter as he gets up from his thrown and makes his way towards Ron.

"He left your Majesty." Says Ron who was kneeled in front of the king and bowing his head.

"_Left,_ what do you mean by left!" James asks glaring at Ron's.

Ron looks up at the king." Well…you see his highness has been feeling extremely stressed and he decided to leave." He hastens to add "Just for a few days though. He promised he'd return soon before his engagement Ball."

"And you just let him go? I had expected better of you Ronald being the son of the most loyal Baron, I had trusted you with my son, the heir to the thrown and the future of this kingdom. Why did you not stop him?" Asks James looking ready to kill.

"My judgment was improper, I can only ask that you forgive me." Says Ron bowing his head again in shame

"Forgive you! I should have you beheaded for this!"

Lily who had been looking at all this from her seat on the thrown walks up to James and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down James. Ron is right Harry has been feeling tremendously pressured by everything. From the time of his birth every little thing had been planned for him. He's never gotten a chance to be free. Let him this time, he said he'll be back, we should trust him and let him be." She explains to her husband.

"What if something happens to him who's going to take the thrown? I told you we should've had another child. Harry is giving me a headache." He rubs his forehead as he sighs. "I should at least send out a search party."

Lily opens mouth to argue but before she could James continues. "Just to keep an eye on him not to bring him back." He purses lips and gives Lily a look "happy?"

"Quite" Lily says smirking at him.

While the kingdom was in chaos that their prince was missing, Harry had picked up some commoners cloths to put on and disguise himself. He had gotten rid of his Royal attire to erase any evidence that he could possibly be a royal. He then proceeded towards the outskirts of the village of Devonshire, riding through the forest that led into the next land of Ravenclaw. He had gotten into trouble with a few outlaws from Slytherin during his ride in the forest. In the chaos of escaping the rouges he had hidden himself in the Malfoy castle stables not realizing it was the same place he got the horse and Draco may recognize him, and that's where he spent the rest of the night until a voice woke him up the next morning.

AN Royals tend to stay in the Royal castle and in heavy guard and is only ever seen by very high Nobles. Thus a commoner may not be able to tell what the prince looks like.

TBC...

* * *

Please R&R just so I know you read it. Say good or bad whatever. Long review short review, anything. Just something that indicates that you read. 


	4. Cinderaco 4

Cinderaco

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, the makers of Cinderella and Ever After. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this _is_ Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there is Male Pregnancy if you don't like that, then don't read, FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

* * *

---------Malfoy Castle-Stables--------- 

Draco woke up this morning like every morning. He served his stepfamily breakfast and then went on to do his chores. Getting in the stables with a pale of water fully intending to wash and clean the stables. As he walked in he saw a figure sitting on the end of the opposite wall. He made his way over. There, sitting on the floor knees up with arms folded around them with his head down, was the prince of Hogwarts.

"You!" says Draco looking Harry scandalously.

"Huh?" asks Harry, blearily opening his eyes and looking at Draco.

"You didn't tell me you were running away." Draco says as he puts the pail of water down on the floor.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Harry says getting up and glaring at Draco.

"Yes well all the royal staff are looking for you…"

Harry gets a panicked look when he realizes that Draco was the one who he met the other day. "You didn't tell them you saw me did you?" he asks looking frightened.

"Of course not, I promised didn't I, but…what are you doing here anyway?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I got lost" says Harry grinning.

Draco raises eyebrow at him.

"Okay so…I got ambushed" he mutters "but I escaped. Fighting wasn't exactly in my agenda." He says Smiling sheepishly.

Draco stares at him not saying anything.

"I was just passing through the forest when they attacked me."

"Didn't they know you're the prince?"

"No"

"How…" He notices Harry's cloths "… ah I see…" He looks at Harry curiously "why are you dressed like that?"

"Well since the palace is looking for me. I can't possibly walk around with the royal family insignia on my cloths. Too many people would know who I am right away. Like you did the other day"

"So you stole somebody's cloths."

"No…I borrowed it. A prince never steals." Says Harry indignantly.

"Why don't you want anyone to know you're the prince? I would think…"

"Look…I" Harry sighs. "I need to take some time off from all this prince stuff. That's why I left in the first place. I just need a place to stay until those rouges are taken care of."

"The palace can…"

"I already sent them a message, not in my handwriting. Like I'll make it that obvious." Harry rambles. "I just need to stay somewhere until the palace takes care of it. Ok?"

Draco raises eyebrow at him "so what do you want me to do about it? And why are you here of all places anyway if you need to be hiding?"

"Can I stay here?"

Draco stares at him startled "Are you bonkers? You can't possibly…"

"Please just a few days. I promise once I do go back you'll be greatly rewarded. I could get you a position as a lord…possibly, just please I can't go back when I've already left. I'll never have a chance like this again. The most it'll take is a week for those rouges to get caught and once they do I still have almost 2 and half months in which I can do what I want, when I want. This is a once in a lifetime chance for me. I need this. Please" asks Harry looking pleadingly at Draco.

"I…"

Harry looks at Draco with pleading puppy dog eyes and a pout on his face "please"

Draco blinks at him as he looks at Harry's desperate face.

Draco sighs and shakes his head "I could be breaking millions of laws letting you stay here."

"Thank you" says Harry throwing himself at Draco and hugging him and Draco surprised by this sudden action, stands stiffly not knowing what to do.

"Uh…"

"I promise you won't regret this." Says Harry letting Draco go "Really you won't."

"I sure hope not." Draco mutters more to himself then Harry.

Harry grins and puts an arm around Draco's shoulder "so what's your name?"

"Draco…Draco Lucius Malfoy." Says Draco eyeing Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Malfoy…Malfoy…" says Harry contemplating "I think I've heard of that name before."

"My father was a Baron."

"Was?"

"He died a few years ago"

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"That's alright. It has been a long time"

"So are you a Baron? Bit young don't you think. I didn't even know that there could be Barons your age what are you like 15, 16?"

"16" Draco sighs as he takes Harry's hands off his shoulder and goes over towards the pail of water "and I'm not a Baron my stepfather is." He says picking up the pail.

"Oh… how does that work out?"

"Shouldn't you know more then I do about this stuff?" Draco points out as he splashes the water into the horses feeding tub.

"Well" says Harry rubbing the back of his head with his hand while smiling sheepishly at Draco. "I didn't exactly pay much attention when my tutor was teaching me this stuff.

Draco Blinks and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Hey you try to sit still and pay attention when your teacher drones on and on."

"Your mentor's that boring?" asks Draco.

"Well not really. It just gets boring after a while. It's the same routine everyday. There's no excitement in my life." He leans on the wall arms crossed. "One of the reasons why I left."

"Well the whole being searched for as greatly as they would an escaped convict, excitement enough for you? Not to mention your kidnapping."

"Well" says Harry grinning. "At least I have potential."

Draco laughs and shakes his head "you're unreal."

"No actually" Harry pokes himself grinning at Draco "I'm quite real"

Draco smiles at him.

"Draco!" Both Harry and Draco jump at the sudden shriek.

"Who the bloody hell…" Harry says turning his head to look at the stable entrance.

"Hide. Quickly!" says Draco as he pulls Harry further into the stable.

"What? Why?" asks Harry flustered as he's shoved beside a pile of hay.

"You shouldn't be here and I'm not allowed to bring anyone here and if they see you like that" He indicates towards the commoner's attire that Harry had on "you'll defiantly be thrown out. You've got nowhere else to go, so hide!"

"Alright, alright" says Harry bringing his hands up in defense while crouching down.

Pansy storms in the stable looking livid with a tight lipped Tom following closely behind her.

"DRACO! You idiot! What did you do to my shoe!" she says as she waves the shoe in her hand around.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Asks Draco as he eyes the shoe warily.

"The heel is still broken! You paid thecobblerand you didn't look if the heel was fixed!"

"I swear when I brought it back I checked that it was fixed and wasn't the sole ripped?"

"Are you calling me a lair!"

"No, I just…"

"Draco. You made a mistake…" Tom says cutting in.

"But Father…"

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME!" Tom howls as he glares at Draco.

Draco gulps and nods.

Tom composes himself and then looks back at Draco icily "Now you made a mistake and you will fix it. I don't care where or how you find the money so long as it doesn't come back to me having to pay for it but you will fix this. Understood?"

Draco lowers his gaze. "Yes father"

"Good." Tom says as he makes his way outside with Pansy.

"Father I still need to wear something to the tea party and because of" Pansy whines as she turns her head to look at Draco angrily. "him I don't have anything."

"Now, now Pansy. I'm sure we can find something suitable in your closet."

"I suppose." Says Pansy sulking.

When their voices can't be heard anymore Harry gets up and moves towards Draco with a look of absolute shock in his face.

"What was that about?"

"Forget about it. It happens all the time."

"What! they have no right to treat you like that. I'll have him be removed from his position. This is an outrageous behavior. You told them that you weren't at fault but…"

"Your highness please. They're my family. It's their right besides I'm used to it."

"But…"

"Just forget about it. I don't wish any harm on them."

"I fine." Harry says, sighing. "But I'll give you the money to pay for that heel."

"But…"

"No you're letting me stay here this is the least I could do. Consider it rent."

"I…"

"I won't take no for an answer." Says Harry putting his foot down."

Draco looks at him for a moment then smiles "Thank you. Your Highness."

"Call me Harry. I always hated all that aristocratic mumbo jumbo."

Draco blinks for a moment "alright thank you…Harry."

"I like you saying my name." Whispers Harry in Draco's ear as he makes his way towards the entrance.

Draco blinks at him in confusion and says "what…?"

At the entrance of the stable Harry turns his head to look at Draco "come on. How about you show me where I'll be staying."

Draco shakes his head smiling as he guides Harry towards Malfoy castle.

The next week passed with Harry hiding in Draco's small attic room during the day while Draco did his chores and more then the normal having to prepare for the journey to the castle for the ball. Most of the nights Harry and Draco would just stay up talk and spend some time together getting to know each other and flirting, unconsciously of course.

" Well I guess I should go now huh?"

"That would be my guess. Thank goodness you didn't get caught."

"I'm good like that," says Harry grinning.

Draco smiles "uh…take care of yourself."

"I will. Thanks for everything."

"I enjoyed your company, so it wasn't necessarily that much of a problem."

"Well um…" Harry rubs the back of his neck somewhat at a loss for words "I guess I'll see you."

"Yeah"

The two hug awkwardly

Harry gets on his horse and gallops away waving at Draco "bye!"

"Bye!" Draco waves after.

TBC...

* * *

Please R&R just so I know you read it. Say good or bad whatever. Long review short review, anything. Just something that indicates that you read. 

I just watched this wonderful anime series.Its called KyouKara Maou. If not for the action and plot and medieval sorcery theme then just for the slashy relationship between yuuri/wolfram is worth the watch. It's just so cute. All the episodes are posted at you tube. com. For some amv, type in yuuram in the search engine.


	5. Cinderaco 5

Cinderaco

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, the makers of Cinderella and Ever After. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this _is_ Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there is Male Pregnancy if you don't like that, then don't read, FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

* * *

"Draco!" 

"Yes Father?"

"Go to the next town over and get these items"Tom hands Draco a long list of items "they don't have any of these at the local market place."

"But the next town over is Hogsmead in the land of Ravenclaw"

"Yes"

"I have to go through the forbidden forest, it's filled with bandits."

"So…" Tom inquires sneering.

Draco sighs and says "never mind I'll go"

"Oh and here's the money don't spend it on useless things. "

"Yes father"

"oh, and I also want you to get one of the designers from there as well, I want Pansy to look her best when she meets with the prince."

"Yes father"

"Now get going. If you go now you should be able to return by sundown"

-------------

Passing the forest on his way to Hogsmead Draco heard a sound. He followed it to a group of laughing bandits. Apparently Harry had gotten himself in trouble again. Harry's legs and hands were tied up and he was slowly being lowered into a pond full of crocodiles and other nasty sea creatures.

"Oh come on. This is highly uncivilized." Says Harry as he wiggles his body trying to get the ropes off.

"We're not supposed to act civilized that's why we're outlaws."

Another round ofguffaws** is **heard form the group as Harry is lowered further towards his doom

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco whispers to himself as he walks towards the group. Hey you!"

"Who do we have here?" says a dark haired man who seemed to be the leader of the group. He looks at Draco up and down circling and leering at him (talk about multitasking). "You're pretty." He brings his hand forward to grab Draco's ass

Draco glares at him and grabs the mans hand and twists it and not too gently releases it "Hands off pervy"

"Oh he's feisty." Says the man as he takes his injured hand to nurse it. "Name's Rodolphus, why don't we take this to the bedroom eh cutie."

The group of bandits starts crowding around Draco as Draco backs up towards a tree.

"Hey you touch him and die." Harry cries as he tries desperately to get the ropes off. The person holding the rope had tied it to a tree with a silent order from Rodolphus when Draco had entered the scene.

"I don't think you're ready to make threats with your current situation." Says one of the other bandits looking at the rope holding Harry up.

"Look I don't want any trouble just let him go." Says Draco.

"Why. Is he your husband or something?" asks Rodolphus raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well no"

"Then there really isn't any reason we can let him go now can we"

"If I said yes would you have?"

"Hmm…no"

Draco takes a frustrated sigh "I didn't want to do this but…" He punches the guy closest to him on the face and runs towards Harry. The rest of the bandits follow him trying to catch him

Rodolphus wipes his mouth looking at Draco "For a fragile looking thing he sure packs a punch. Get him." He smiles evilly "He's going to be fun to tame."

Unfortunately for the bandits Draco was very skilled in the art of physical combat and had gotten through to them without much trouble. After beating up and lying unconscious all of them, Draco carefully stirred the rope holding Harry away form the pond and then lowed it to the ground where he untied Harry's binds.

Harry blinks at Draco dumbly as he is realized from his binds "wow. How'd you learn to do that?"

Draco shrugs "Picked it up." He gets on his feet and lends a hand for Harry to take "Now lets get out of here before they wake up."

"Good Idea" says Harry nodding his head and the two of them make a run for it just as one of the bandits was about to regain consciousness. They keep running until they find a clearing

"I don't think they'd be able to find us now." Says Draco trying to catch his breath)

"Yeah" says Harry looking at Draco "Thank you, again."

"No problem. Just stay out of trouble."

"I will. I promise."

"That's what you said the last time and look how you ended up."

Harry holds his hands up in surrender "I absolutely promise this time."

"You know for a prince…" Draco smiles teasingly "you're one hell of a coward."

Harry looks at him with a mock shocked expression on his face. "Oh woe is me. I can't even rescue a damsel in distress."

'First of all there wasn't any damsel it was you that was in distress and second of all if your talking about me I'm hardly a damsel. I very well can take care of myself," he says staring at Harry. "I bloody well saved your arse."

Harry gives him a cheeky smile "never denied it." He edges near to Draco and kisses him softly on the lips "I've been meaning to do that for quite sometime now." Says Harry.

Draco blinks at him misty eyed "really?" He says as he fingers his lips.

"Yah" Harry bites his lips and looks at Draco pleadingly "tell me you feel the same way.

"Actually I have been having feelings for you for quite some time." Admits Draco blushing.

"That's great." Says Harry as he pulls Draco into an embrace "I was afraid you wouldn't want me. He puts the palm of both hands on Draco's cheek and brings his face up to give him another more passionate kiss.

As they break apart for air Draco says breathily "well I do, so you don't have to worry."

"Yeah"

Draco smiles and rests his head on Harry's shoulder sighing contentedly "yeah"

"I really should be going." Says Harry, tightening his hold on Draco.

Draco hums and closes his eyes not moving away from the embrace.

"..."

"..."

The day following there confessions of love Draco and Harry met promptly at noon at the water fountain in the village square at which point they would go venturing in various parts of the town looking in stores, talking or just enjoying each others company. Draco would then head home in the afternoon and Harry would head to his little apartment that he had rented from a butchers. Harry had taken to getting to know the people of the Village and the surrounding lands, their lives, working conditions and what not, Most intimate any Royal had been with a commoner. Everyone loved him but no one seemed to know who he was or where he was from.

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Harry and Draco's relationship grew to new levels and transformed into something neither had imagined. Harry returned back to the castle a week before his engagement ball, not worrying the least about it seeing as he'd already found his perfect match. James, however, was not very happy with Harry running away the way he did, so he had given him quite a lecture on proper royal behavior for a whole hour before he let Harry go on his merry way.

It was two days after his return, when Harry decided that he would finally ask Draco to be his consort and finally seal the act of love the two of them share. So as it was Harry had asked his mother to show him to the best jewelry maker so he could have a custom made ring especially for Draco. Lily had understood right away that something was different about Harry when he returned back form his little trip. When Harry asked for the ring, her suspicions had been confirmed that Harry had indeed found someone. She was ecstatic for her son that he found someone so soon and someone who he obviously loves so much.

After getting the ring form the jewelers Harry had his usual meeting with Draco but this time instead of just walking he had stirred Draco from the village square and took him to a secluded inn where he had booked a room for just the two of them. He had given the owner a generous amount of money to make the room just perfect for the occasion.

"What are we doing here Harry" asks Draco looking around the room in wonder.

"Why don't you sit down and find out." Harry says pulling out a chair for Draco to sit on.

Draco looks at Harry suspiciously but still takes the offered seat.

"You know I need to be home by…"

"I know, I know. We'll be done by then I promise." Says Harry as he pecks Draco on the lips and walks to the other end to seat himself. He claps his hands and a waiter comes out from one of the doors.

"Champagne. The best in the country sir." He says as he pours both Harry and Draco a glass.

"Harry I can't afford…"

"Don't worry it's on me."

"I…"

"Shh, it's taken care of." Says Harry as he brushes his hands on Draco's "Just have a good time."

Draco contemplates Harry with a serious look for a while before relenting. The food was then served and Harry and Draco ate feeding each other occasionally looking ever the happy couple. The two shared a dance soon after. And just when it was time for desert Harry finally 'popped the question' so to say.

Once the music ended Harry stirred Draco back to his seat where he got down in one foot in front of Draco. The waiter again comes in, this time balancing in one hand a red satin pillow with a small box in the middle. Harry takes the box and the waiter leaves. Harry takes one of Draco's hands in his and looks into Draco's eyes. "This may seem a bit early but in all my life I've never felt the way about anyone the way I do about you. The happiest time of my day is when I'm with you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to share my life with you, I want to have children with you." Harry takes a deep breath "What I'm trying to say is Draco will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth. Will you marry me?" Harry finishes by opening the little box. Inside laid a beautiful ring (platinum and gold band and a centimeter in length of round cut green diamond in the middle with two black diamonds about half a centimeter on either side.)

"Harry I…" Harry looks at Draco with a smile, albeit with somewhat of a trepidacious look on his face.

"I…can't"

AN Green Diamonds are extremely rare and the price for a good green Diamond in the year 2000 was 400,000. Green is thought to be caused only by exposure to natural radiation in the diamond's host rock. The radiation damages the crystal structure of the diamond, causing selective absorption. The problem with green diamonds, and the reason that a good one is so expensive, is that the radiation usually does not affect the entire diamond. It may be green only in patches or on the surface of the crystal. Faceting a diamond that is only green on the surface just cuts off the green color. That is why the Dresden Green is so special and the green diamond's exorbitant price mentioned above is justified. However, recent research may yield other sources. Very rarely, hydrogen may be the cause in some grayish-green stones. There is also the special case of chameleon diamonds (excerpt from h t t p/w w w.emporia.e d u/earthsci/amber/go 340/students/flax/fancy.h t m)

TBC...

* * *

(grins) I'm so evil, review and you'll find out what happens next. 


	6. Cinderaco 6

Cinderaco

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, the makers of Cinderella and Ever After. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this _is_ Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there is Male Pregnancy if you don't like that, then don't read, FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

* * *

_"Harry I…" Harry looks at Draco with a smile, albeit with somewhat of a trepidacious look on his face._

_"I…can't"_

With those words the world around Harry shattered. The shock of it had Harry staring at Draco in disbelief.

"It's not that I don't love you Harry. I do with all my heart and nothing would make me happier to be your husband but I'm a mere servant Harry. This affair was not to last." Says Draco with a pained looks on his face.

"Don't be ridicules. You're no servant to me," says Harry as he takes Draco's hand in his. "To me you're a very wonderful person that I wish to spend my entire life with."

"But…"

"I love you Draco" says Harry sincerely "and I swear that if I had to chose to just marry anybody I would never be happy, sure the kingdom would have an heir to carry on the line but my heart will be hallow without you by my side please say you'll marry me."  
Draco looks away from Harry with misty eyes "I need to think about this."

"What's there to think about?"

"Harry please…"

Harry sighs and lets go of Draco's hands and nods closing the box and pocketing it. "I'll be waiting for your answer tonight. If you come to the ball I would know that your answer is yes… and if you don't…" He takes a deep breath "I'll just choose someone that they feel is worthy."

Draco nods his head as he gets up and leaves.

-------Malfoy Castle-Guest Chambers-------

"Why did you say no? don't you love him?" Asks Severus Snape looking at his godson incredulously.

"Of course I do with all of my heart but you know that…he's the prince he'll one day be king. I'm…I'm just a servant…I'm not worthy of him."

"Draco…" Severus takes one of Draco hands in his "listen to me. If you love him and if he loves you the way that you say he does then there shouldn't be any problem. After all I heard the King and Queen are quite open minded they'll make an exception for your lack of aristocratic training. Besides" says Severus giving Draco a piercing look "you are the son of a Baron don't make yourself seem small, I understand given the circumstances you seem only a servant but all this rightfully belongs to you. Understand that."

Draco looks at Severus and biting his lips. A looks of understanding and a silent conversation is had with the two as Severus nods his head slightly closing his eyes.

Draco takes a deep breath then gets up and hugs his godfather "thank you Severus."

"The only way you can thank me is going to that ball and marrying that man you love so much."

Draco smiles and nods, just then Tom barges into the room looking livid "he's not going anywhere." He looks vehemently at Draco "so this is what's been happening under my nose. And you Severus" he says giving Severus a disgusted look "I thought that you were one of my most trusted servants. From here on out you will be striped of your lord's title. See how being a commoner treats you."

Severus looks defiantly back at Tom "My loyalty will first and foremost belong to Lucius and Narcissa and in turn Draco. A title means nothing to me without Draco's happiness."

Tom sneers at him and grabs Draco's hand. Draco in turn tries to struggle out of the grip with little success. Severus tries to help but is held in place by a few men he hadn't seen come in.

"Please, father, don't do this, please." Draco begs as Tom dragshim through the house with Draco wriggling his hands, trying to halt his steps.

Tom sneers back at Draco as he drags him to the dungeons of the Castle and unceremoniously dumps Draco in a cell and promptly locks it "if anyone is going to the ball tonight and win the prince's hand is my Pansy or… perhaps Dudley. You" he says looking at Draco loathingly "will not be going anywhere." He grins evilly at Draco and walks back upstairs to the sounds of wailing from Draco to let him out.

"Please...p…p…please…this…just isn't fair. Please." Draco sobs.

"If anyone lets that…_thing_..." tom says pointing his finger at the general direction of the Dungeons "...out I will have your head and your job." He says sneering nastily at his servants "And you two" He looks towards the two men holding Severus. "Tie him at the keep." He says sneering.

Severus glares at Tom as he is dragged away.

"Come on Pansy, Dudley you need to get ready for the ball." He says walking away with a flourish of robes Pansy and Dudley hot on his heels.

AN the keep is one of the most embarrassing and painful tortures ever designed by the human mind. A victim would be tied in a cage and the door would be shut. The small openings in "The Keep" were big enough for hungry birds to eat whatever they could. The defenseless victim, having his arms tied with a rope, could do nothing than to hysterically stare at the birds--and other animals--eating him alive. (Excerpt from h t t p/ index.p h p? cat31)

-------Malfoy Castle-Foyer------

"Oh this is just so exiting. Do you think he'll choose me?" Pansy says Twirling around the room with her extensively frilly gown.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," says Tom looking fondly at Pansy "isn't that right Dudley?"

Dudley takes a bite from a piece of cake "yah whatever." He says as he takes another bite.

Tom sneers at Dudley "you could do with at least trying to contain your weight."

"Yes Dudley. I mean who would want to marry you?" says pansy looking at him disgustedly

"Perhaps I might be able to _persuade_ one of the Barons or Baroness to take you." Says Tom contemplating.

"But I don't want to get married father." Says Dudley taking another bite of the cake.

"Well I won't be here to take care of you all the time. Who else is going to feed your huge appetite?"

Dudley contemplates as he takes another bite of cake "well I suppose…"

The servants of the room exchange glances and try to contain their amusement at the idea of anyone wanting to bed the whale like creature.

"The carriage is ready your excellency."

"Perfect, Lets get going you two." Says Tom as he exits the house towards their carriage.

AN no offence to anyone who is overweight, I just like making fun of Dudley. I know a lot of overweight people that have great personality Dudley just happens to not have one.

------Royal Castle-Ball room-----

Harry glances around the ballroom as he bows at yet another person that is introduced to him.

------Malfoy Castle-Dungeons------

The Servants ofMalfoy Castleand Severus rush in the dungeons just as Toms carriage leaves.

"How did you? Severus you're bleeding." Says Draco looking at Severus terrified for his health.

"Yes well, some birds had pecks at me."

Draco's eyes grow wide "Sev…"

"It's nothing to worry about I'll be fine. It's you that needs help.'

"I…you shouldn't be here; my fate is already written it wasn't meant to be." Draco says as he looks at everyone sadly "I'm sure you'll lose your jobs, I know him well. I'm not worth it."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. You _will_ stop brooding. There is still time and you _will_ go to that ball. I could give a damn about my life, it's not like I've got much to lose anyway. I promised your parents that I would always look after you, and that's what I'll do, consequences be damned."

Draco looks at Severus, shocked at his words.

"He's right you know. Lucius and Narcissa had been very good to us when they were alive; it's only fair that we repay our debt by helping you, however small this task maybe. We will always remain loyal to you master Draco no matter what." Says one of the Female servants.

Draco looks at everyone with tears in his eyes "thank you."

Everyone smiles kindly at him

"Now let's get these bars off shall we?" says Severus Sighing "But since he has the key what can we do?"

"Burn the damned thing." Says one of the other servants.

"I would suggest we melt it, they are iron after all."

"Same thing."

"Well then hurry up and get the equipment. We need to get him out of here as soon as possible."

------Royal Castle-Ball room------

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" says James Griping the sides of his thrown. "He's not even looking at any of his potential spouses."

"Harry just isn't ready to get married yet." Says Lily sighing

James purses his lips at his wife's words.

"Take Lily's advice mate. Don't make him get married so soon." Says Sirius from his position standing near the kings thrown with Remus's hand around his arm.

"He does look quite bored." Says Remus looking at Harry.

"Hey this was your idea." Says James emitting a frustrated noise "you can't possibly tell me that out of all these people" he says gesturing towards all the occupants of the room. "Not one fits anything my son is looking for in a consort."

"He Just isn't ready to get married yet." repeats Lily sternly

"Fine, he's marrying Ginny then" Grumbles James as Lily purses her lips at his idea.

"Remember the promise you weren't going to make Harry marry Ginny if he decided to hold the ball."

"But he's not choosing anyone." Whines James. From Lily's hard look he adds. " Then he's marring one of the Slytherin Barons children. They are after all the next most eligible."

"He's not here. Why isn't he here Ron?" asks Harry looking sadly at his best friend. He turns back bowing to yet again another person he has no interest in marrying.

"I don't know mate. But soon you'll have to announce who you'll be marrying."

"I know!"

TBC...

* * *

To tell you the truth I have no idea if castles actually have guest chambers buthey it's another world.

Please R&R just so I know you read it. Say good or bad whatever. Long review short review, anything. Just something that indicates that you read. The last chapter is next.


	7. Cinderaco 7

Cinderaco  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, the makers of Cinderella and Ever After. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this _is_ Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there is Male Pregnancy if you don't like that, then don't read, FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

AN Everyone thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so happy I have such satisfied readers. It makes me wanna cry with happiness. This is the last chapter hope you like it and Thanks for reading!

* * *

--------Malfoy Castle-Dungeons-------- 

"There finally" says Severus as the last bars melt into a gooey mess on the floor making enough space for Draco to get out from. He extends his hand for Draco to take "slowly now, mind the iron, it's hot."

Draco takes the offered hand and manages to get himself out without getting burned. "Thank you everyone. This means so much to me."  
All the servants nod at him or tell him not to worry about it.

"Hurry up. We haven't got much time," says Severus pushing Draco up the stairs. "You need to get dressed."

"But I haven't got anything to wear."

"Actually Andromeda and a few others had started on one for you as soon as the news of the ball was announced."

Draco looks with a surprised look at everyone "really?"

The lady nods her head "Yes, there's no way we were going to pass up a chance like this for you. Besides everyone's heard your little escapade with the prince."

Draco blushes at that while he is basically dragged from the dungeons to go upstairs to get dressed for the ball.

-------Royal Castle-Ball room-------

"Guess I'll have to choose someone." Harry says sighing. The introductions of future consorts had been over for a while now and Harry was even made to dance with some of them. Now as time ticks by everyone waits anticipating who Harry would choose and unfortunately for him the one he wants hasn't arrived.

Ron gives Harry a sympathetic look. "Who's the most eligible?" Harry asks.

"Well, It's Pansy Riddle of Slytherin but I must warn you, she's not exactly the best looking in the bunch." Answers Ron.

"Doesn't matter. It can be anybody they'll never have my heart. It's already taken."

"Sorry about this mate. Wish it could be different."

"Me too Ron. Me too" says Harry dejectedly.

James makes his way with a tight-lipped Lily Potter following him. "My son, have you decided yet. All the eligible bachelors and maidens have been introduced. Have you chosen your future consort?"

Harry looks around the ballroom dejectedly one more time then looks sadly back to his father "guess I have."

James nods at Harry "Everyone may I have your attention please. As most, if not all, of you know that this ball was thrown in hopes of getting my son his future spouse and consort, as such he has finally chosen his intended. Harry." Says James as he beckons Harry to start speaking.

Harry takes a deep breath and starts speaking "After much deliberation I have decided that Pa…"

The doors bang open and Draco runs in trying to catch his breath. The crowd parts to let Draco through.

Harry's face lights up with a smile as he steps down from the slightly raised dais and runs towards Draco. He hugs him tightly and Draco hugs back just as tightly.

"Hey." Says Harry as he pulls back slightly, smiling at Draco.

Draco in return smiles back saying hello.

"You're a little late."

"I got…held up." Says Draco Pulling away from the embrace and looking away from Harry.

Harry puts his right hand under Draco's chin and tilts it towards his own face. "They did something didn't they?"

"It doesn't matter now. I'm here, fine and healthy and ready to marry you that is, if you'll still have me."

"Of course. Always." Harry brings his head down to put a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. He then looks up and faces his guests. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Harry says putting a hand around Draco's waist and pulling him to his side. "Let me introduce you to my future husband and consort, Draco Lucius Malfoy, soon to be Potter." Draco smiles shyly at everyone.

"HE'S A SERVANT!" shouts Tom as he makes his was to the couple looking outraged.

"I'm quite aware of his status thank you very much." Says Harry as he looks vehemently at Tom. "But you sir should be hanged for your treasonous acts against the future consort of this kingdom."

"There's no need for that Harry." Says Draco trying to calm Harry down

"Draco they treated you so horribly. Keeping you away from me and…"

Draco gives Harry a small smile and shakes his head. "I only want for them to be treated as well as they have treated me all these years." Says Draco Giving a hard look towards his stepfamily.

Harry smirks at Draco "As you wish my love."

-------Royal Castle-grounds-------

The wedding ceremony was a glorious occasion. Everyone in the kingdom was invited, even peasants who were never allowed in royal functions. It seems with the addition of Draco to the royal family some changes were to begin in the kingdom, not to mention Harry's little escapade that had him rethinking his royal duties.

Draco made his way to the front following the song where Harry was waiting for him. Albus Dumbledore stood at the dais so he can marry the two. The two put wedding bands on each other's fingers at Dumbledore's request. They then clasped their left and right hands together forming a cross in the middle as the two said their vows.

"I, Harry James Potter, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my Husband. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Harry James Potter, to be my Husband, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. I promise to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you, to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

"If anyone does not wish for this union to take place speak up now." Dumbledore looked around, not a soul moved. He smiled and continued " then it shall be. From this day forward you shall be one of the same, two souls bound together." He says as he puts ribbon around the two clasped hands and says a few words the ribbon slowly dissolves and a glow emanates from their wrist that eventually goes off as well. "I now pronounce you as one entity you may now kiss your spouse." Finishes Dumbledore as the, now married couple bring their lips together to finish off the ceremony.

-------Royal Castle-Ball Room-wedding reception-------

"Hey Blaise, guess what?"

"What."

"My wish came true"

"You wished to get married"

"No you dolt. It was to be loved and accepted and be part of a family, a real family."

"If anyone deserves for his dreams to come true it's you." Says Blaise as he Gives Draco a smile. "Would you care for a dance?" Draco smiles and accepts. After dancing with a few different people Draco wanders back to his husband and the two spend the rest of the evening dancing with each other.

And just like every married couple should do the two went on a honeymoon.

----XXX scene at livejournal----

"Is Draco pregnant yet?" asks James Potter the morning after the newly married couple came home from their honeymoon.

Harry blanches as he hears this "Father!"

"What? I want a grandchild."

"Now, now James, don't pressure the children. Give them time. I'm sure they'll be fertile in due time. Are you sure you used the right angles dear." Says Lily.

"Mother!"

"Yes dear."

"I'm going for a ride." Harry gets up and leaves looking sick.

Draco passes Harry as he arrives for breakfast "what's wrong with him?"

"Haven't a clue. Come. Sit. Have something to eat our cook makes the most scrumptious omelets…"

--------

One and half years later Draco gave birth to a very healthy baby girl, Rena Potter.

"The most perfect heir to the thrown if I don't say so myself. Nice job son."

"Um-hum."  
...And she was soon followed by 5 more children, each less then a year apart.

"Been busy eh Harry."

"Shut up Ron."

And as most fairy tales they all lived happily ever after...

"Put that manure in that soil. Do it as I showed you. And don't dilly dally." Says a female servant to Tom, Pansy and Dudley.

"You heard her Dudley, Pansy. Get a move on."

"What are you so happy about; you have to do it too." Says Dudley

"Well I'm the boss so go do what you're told."

"What are you talking about were all the same status! A BIG NOBODY. A BLOODY SERVENT! A...a peasant!" wails Pansy.

"You can't possibly expect me to do this I'm of noble blood." Says Tom Looking indignant as he walks away.

"Now you're getting on my nerves." Says the same female servant that had given them the chores as she Pushes Pansy, Dudley and Tom in the pile of manure. "Now you wouldn't mind, would you? You already smell like it."

Tom looks up in disbelief as he tries to grasp his mind around the fact that someone actually dared to push him.

...Well most of them.

THE END

* * *

Sorry guys I didn't realize that I didn't figure in the shoe until I was done. And something about the way this chapterturned outthat I don't like. **Sigh** oh well, maybe I'll rewrite it someday.

Please R&R just so I know you read it. Say good or bad whatever. Long review short review, anything. Just something that indicates that you read.

And thanks again to everyone who read.


End file.
